


Breeding Ground: Tamed

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [85]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Femsub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Siobhan Smythe, the Silver Banshee, is recruited by Harry to be the latest group. Given the recruitment process, it sure beats prison. First posted on January 4th, 2018 on my blog as a blog exclusive chapter.
Series: Breeding Ground [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 4





	Breeding Ground: Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 4th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Tamed(Siobhan Smythe / Silver Banshee from Supergirl)**

* * *

****

The prison cell Siobhan Smythe finds herself in is not what she expects given the circumstances. Her attempts to take down Supergirl do not end well and she has these ragged prison clothes and the inhibitor collar to show for it. The only solace she feels is that Livewire is not in the cell next door to her anymore.

She curses the very names of both Supergirl and Nightwing. Someday, she will break out of here and get them, she says.

“Ms. Smythe.”

Siobhan turns her full attention towards a strikingly handsome young man with enchanting green eyes. He dresses in a very professional attire and gives off the impression he is not one to mess with at all. The woman feels a bit intimidated and not because of her powers.

Suddenly, recognition dawns upon her when coming across the gentleman.

“I saw you. I know who you are. You were with her. You were with Danvers.”

The name spits out of Siobhan's mouth like pure poison. The gentlemen just smiles at her.

“Yes, I'm well acquainted with Kara Danvers and with Supergirl. Both of whom you targeted due to your unfounded jealously and rage. My name is Harry Potter and I'm here to offer you the path to salvation.”

Siobhan's mind goes wild with a few questions

“Why?”

“Because, I see someone who is lost and needs to find their way back around. Your heart is shattered and it blinds you. I've been down this road before. I know this and I can help you. If you allow me to help you.”

Suspicion goes through Siobhan's mind when keeping her eye on the young man. Her rage relaxes and only slight curiosity spreads over her. She reaches over and touches the bars on the other end of the cell.

“I'm recruiting a group of young women with special abilities who have misused them. I can see that you'd be perfect for that group. You need a purpose in life and bless her, working with Cat Grant does not fit someone of your temperament.”

“Are you trying to say I have a temper?”

Harry smiles at the indigninant tone from the attractive brunette on the cell.

“Banshees often do. Especially when they feel they've been slighted. And the Silver Banshee is one of the deadliest of them all. I can help appease you if you let me.”

The cell door opens up. Siobhan suspects there's something up, although she cannot quite put her finger on. She takes a step outside of the cell and a warm burst of air hits Siobhan when she exits. A warm feeling in the pit of her stomach builds. She approaches Harry Potter with a look.

The strong desire to kiss him throws Siobhan into an entire mess of conflicted emotions. She moves ever so closer and suddenly stumbles into his arms.

“Relax. I'm here for you. And we're not going to do anything that you don't want to do.”

Siobhan's eyes close for a second. She can feel something build in her body. A fierce determination to take control of the situation and to lose herself in Harry Potter. He's a puzzle which she finds intriguing for many reasons. One of them being his arms wrapping around tightly.

Closer they come with Harry inches away from Siobhan's ear.

“The question is what do you want out of life?”

It's a loaded question which strikes Siobhan with the force of a ton of bricks. Harry loops a hand around her lower back and causes her to grow even more impatient with the conflicting emotions.

Slowly, but firmly, Siobhan moves in and plants a firm kiss on the handsome young man. His hands caress her lower back and makes her breath into his mouth. Harry keeps his fingers firmly planted on her. She pushes against him and tries to back him against the wall.

Harry spins her around and backs Siobhan against the wall. He pulls up the gray shirt she wears to expose a flat and toned stomach with a fair amount of olive skin. Harry touches her.

“You want me to touch you lower?”

“Mmm hmmm!”

The intimate caress through her pants results in Siobhan pushing her hips up and around. Harry pulls her pants down and reveals her black panties which soak through. Harry eases them down and her pussy, dripping and puffy reveals for Harry's consumption and his touch.

Harry turns his finger inwards and slides it deep into Siobhan. Her hips push up into his grasp. Harry cups her pussy and causes her to give a sound of pleasure. Another finger inside of her and Harry puts his free hand underneath her shirt to pull it off.

The very captive and very needy prisoner assists Harry her shirt off to reveal two nice breasts underneath. The olive-toned globes of flesh come out with nipples erect. Harry puts a hand on her chest and alternates between squeezing each breast.

Right to left and back to right shoots pleasure down Siobhan's spine. She curls up against the wall with Harry holding her back against the wall.

Siobhan throws her hips up to meet his strokes. He pulls away from her and leaves the young woman panting against the wall. She slides down almost to one knee with Harry approaching her. A huge smile locks onto his face with Harry pulling her up.

“Is it everything that you want?”

She grabs his shirt and rips it open to reveal his muscular chest. Siobhan kisses his chest and then moves down to worship his abs. She's frantic with how much she wants him and how much she wants to fish him out of his pants. Siobhan yanks down his pants and reveals the prize she seeks for.

“No wonder she's a blubbering idiot after being around you.”

There is no mistaken who Siobhan means when she speaks to Harry. Her soft hand caresses his cock. To fully grasp Harry's massive manhood, she needs both hands. Siobhan clamps down onto him and leans down to put her lips down onto his cock head.

“Go ahead. Let's see if you can get it all in your mouth. Kara can.”

A growl comes from Siobhan when she practically swallows his massive pole. She vows to make Harry forget about that snotty bitch. She uses the throat muscle control to give Harry a pretty good workout of his cock. She takes him deep into her throat and squeezes it.

A little incentive is all this woman needs to get ahead and give Harry some good head. The tight and wet throat of the Silver Banshee takes Harry inside of her mouth.

“You're such a good little cocksucker, Ms. Smythe. You'll fit in well. I've got a few different positions I think that you'd excel in.”

Siobhan is not ignorant of the implied innuendo. She deep throats Harry and slurps on his hard cock. Her hands cup his firm ass to bring him deeper into her mouth. The taste of his cock and the feeling building as Harry drives it into her mouth ramps up her lust.

A warm feeling builds through Harry's loins the deeper he pushes into her. She's most certainly well-versed and a perfect recruit for his little organization. She grabs his balls and looks up to him. Those beautiful eyes staring up into his as she sucks Harry's cock comes close to making him come undone.

“We're getting closer. Good job, Ms. Smythe. A very good job.”

Harry wraps his fingers around the back of her head and spikes his hard cock into her mouth. She makes sure to suck him all the way through until Harry's groin muscles discharge and shoots his gift into her mouth.

Siobhan drinks the cum from his balls and is careful not to waste a single drop of precious fluid. He coats her throat with a precious and tasty liquid. Her lips close around Harry and releases him just long enough for Harry to paint her face with the last few spurts of his seed.

She looks hot with the cum dripping down her face. Even more so when the sexy meta-human criminal rolls her fingers down her cheek and sucks the cum off of her face. She eyes Harry with a grin on her face.

“Why don't you show me some of those positions you had in mind, Mr. Potter?”

Harry helps up Siobhan to her feet and marches her over to the table. He turns her around so she presses against the table with her legs spread.

“You won't believe how many people I work over at this particular table. Between you and me, Ms. Smythe, I love the power I can hold over people when I have them in this position. Knowing full well that I'm responsible for any and all pleasure they receive.”

A drifting hand between her thighs sends the lovely lady almost over the edge. Her pleasure builds from Harry rotating his finger back and forth between her slit. His cock slides down her leg and a small trail from his still dripping cock comes down her leg.

“Why don't you want out of life?”

“I want you. I want you inside me!”

Harry presses his hands firmly against her body. He can easily slide into her from behind and take her. Not yet, as far as Harry feels. He does not want her right yet.

“Get on the table.”

She obeys Harry without a second thought. Harry motions for her to turn around and she does, sprawling out on the table. Her beautiful body drips with sweat and arousal. Harry climbs on top of her and guides his cock against her entrance for a minute.

Almost, she loses it from Harry almost inside of her. He squeezes her firm breasts and makes Siobhan's chest rise and fall from the pleasure. He pulls away from her and slaps cock first down on the firm flesh of her belly. She turns ever so slightly and presents her ass for Harry.

Harry climbs behind her and stands up on the table. He wraps his arms around her waist and grabs a handful of Siobhan's black hair. He lines up for her and drives his cock into her with one fell push.

She screams as his cock stretches her pussy. Siobhan becomes well acquainted up close and personal what a real man feels like entering her body. Her flesh sizzles from Harry's long pumping. He picks up momentum and crashes his big balls against the back of her thighs.

The exploration of her soft flesh makes Harry smile. The alluring scent of her hair only prompts Harry to go in deeper. His caresses move closer and around every inch of her body. He pulls back and spikes his cock deep into Siobhan's warm center. He pulls almost all the way out of her with his cock rolling against her wet slit and then slides back into her with one more fierce push.

The energy in her body cannot escape into a Banshee shriek. It pushes within and ramps up the intensity of Siobhan's orgasm. Harry tugs on her nipples.

“Is the pleasure too much for you, my dear?”

Siobhan swears if he says that Kara can handle it, she's going to scream. Everyone is about her. Still the most obvious words only are implied by Harry. He pushes inside of her and makes her cum like she's never come before.

Harry pulls away from her and motions for Siobhan to turn around. The two lovers sit face to face. Siobhan's chest crushes against Harry's.

“Never leave me.”

A smile flashes over Harry's face just as he presses a sensitive spot on her back.

“Not until you're sick of me.”

Siobhan knows for a fact she'll never tire of Harry. And never tire of his touch and the movements he makes against her body. Her nipples keep pushing over Harry and her body lights up with even more erotic energy. Harry pushes a finger against the back of her neck.

“I'm not...never will be...sick of you...of this!”

She drops down onto Harry's cock and fills herself up with so much. Siobhan nerve-endings just flare up with the pleasure. Along with Harry holding onto her, kissing her, and making sure she feels something she never thought possible.

Siobhan understands, very grudgingly, she will have to share him. But, determination rises higher to make a lasting impression on him. She summons all of the inner energy into her pussy. Instead of using it to let out a scream, she tightens her pussy muscles into a death grip on Harry's throbbing cock.

“You show some promise, Ms. Smythe.”

She bends back with palms brushing against the table and legs sliding up and down Harry's body. Harry holds her and buries deeper inside of her body. Siobhan bottoms out on his cock, bites down her lip, and lets out a scream of pleasure. The collar flashes, but does not break it's inhibition of her body.

A finger slides deep into her tight back passage. Harry slides the digit into her and looses it up for future use. Her eyes look at him with a mixture of reluctance and intrigue.

“Dirty girl is getting off at that, isn't she?”

Siobhan imagines his cock in her most taboo area and soaks Harry's lap in response. She bounces up and on Harry to ride him like a prized horse. And he's hung about like one. Siobhan grasps the side of Harry's face and kisses him deeply while they enjoy their meeting with each other.

“Get ready, Ms. Smythe.”

She squeezes Harry's cock to show how ready she is. Siobhan throws her body firmly against his and they never leave each other's general area. Harry grabs her butt checks to encourage the sinking down onto the base of his cock. She mewls into his ear with an explosive burst of pleasure.

Harry pushes into her one final time and it happens. He spurts right into her sopping hole. Their juices intermingle together with Harry ramming his cock repeatedly into her until he finishes it up.

She hangs on to milk Harry all the way until their mutual completion. Stars flash in their eyes. Siobhan turns from someone who is slightly reluctant to curious to someone who willingly and knowingly takes Harry's cock deep inside of her hole until he finishes.

And she wants him to have his fun with all of her holes. As it turns out, there's just one untouched.

Siobhan pulls away from him and sticks a thumb in her mouth. She turns her legs and pushes up to reveal her asshole. She slides the wet thumb against her asshole in a very enticing and alluring manner. She pulls away and puts her thumb on Harry's cock.

A bottle of oil levitates from the shelf off to the side. Harry smears the lubricate all over him and grabs her. He leans down and makes sure her asshole is ready.

“Pop my anal cherry.”

The half-demand, half-plead only prompts Harry to line himself for Siobhan's very tight looking ring. Her firm tan cheeks part for Harry to slide into her. A couple inches of his cock slide into her and make her eyes water.

Harry eases into her and then after he gets a good foothold, starts fucking her ass. Hard and faster, Harry slides into her back passage. Siobhan crushes her asshole against him and grabs onto his leg. Her nails rake against Harry the further in the penetration goes.

The deep breathing escalates the further Harry buries himself into Siobhan. She closes her anus around Harry's cock. Each push drives her body over the edge with greater pleasure. He touches her in ways which drive her completely over the edge with pleasure.

Harry senses the reaction of her body and tempers it just enough to make Siobhan feel every inch of what's going on. Fingers caress her pussy and send sparks flying through her just as seamlessly as Harry drives himself as far into her ass as possible.

“Please! Don't! Stop!”

The intention to keep going until she finishes and then sooner later, he does is fully there from Harry. Every inch of her body becomes a lightning rod for pleasure. And Harry knows how to press the right buttons to get the most out of his women. Her tight ass squeezes. Harry grabs her firm cheeks and spears into her. She lets out another scream and tests the abilities of the inhibitor collar.

It holds up pretty good. Maybe as well as Siobhan's ass does underneath the constant barrage of Harry's meaty cock sliding deep inside of her.

“MAKE ME EXPLODE YOU MAGNIFICENT HUNK OF MAN!”

Harry smiles and drives into her. His fingers dance over the writhing woman underneath him. He is about to blow in her asshole. The mystical tightness of her ass around him drives Harry further into her. Harry grabs her and spears her rectum as hard as possible.

Sweat and arousal soaks Siobhan's body. The position of her balancing on Harry's lap while a cock drives into her ass makes things just that much better. It increases her only lust.

“Go ahead. Just let everything go.”

She squirts like a geyser all over Harry's hands. He stimulates the pleasure center of the powerful woman. More thrusts bring Harry further in. Those balls tease her with the payload the have. Siobhan holds on tight to his fingers, not knowing what she may do if they leave her pussy.

Everything ends in a matter of minutes. Harry pushes a few more times in the warm hole while also groping and spanking her ass. The sound of smacking flesh and her moans drive Harry ever so closely to the edge. A nibble of Siobhan's hardened peaks causes her to just lose it.

And speaking of losing it, Harry loses his load in inside of her ass. Her holes turn into sopping wet desposits of bodily fluid and the sweat coating her fine body puts a nice little pinnacle.

Harry leaves her ass with a solid pop. The lack of cock in her holes makes Siobhan's disappointment increase. Despite being sore, it still leaves her with an empty feeling.

“Once you recover we're talk about further arrangements.”

“Hopefully it involves your cock in me at least once a day.”

“We'll discuss matters further.”

A group of five blonde quintuplets wearing schoolgirl uniforms slip into the room and help escort Siobhan into her quarters. Their thoughts ease her into a good mood.

“Make sure that she's comfortable. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the poor thing, would we dears?”

“No, Esme.”

“Help me get her into the tub, Sophie.”

“At once, Phoebe.”

“Relax, darling, we won't let anything happen to you.”

Harry smiles and look at a checklist. The names Livewire, Volcana, Maxima, Lashina, Knockout, Indigo, and Astra flash over his eyes as he scrolls down the list. He adds a checkmark next to Silver Banshee with a satisfied smile.

**End.**


End file.
